North Forks High School of Vampire
by Cler Cullen
Summary: Ese instituto acabaría con mi vida, pero no me importaba si de esa forma podría descubrir el porqué mataron a mi mejor amigo. Aunque tuviera que pagar con mi sangre, nunca mejor dicho, le vengaría. Vamp E/B OOC
1. Chapter 1

North Forks High School

Ese instituto acabaría con mi vida, pero no me importaba si de esa forma podría descubrir el porqué mataron a mi mejor amigo. Aunque tuviera que pagar con mi sangre, nunca mejor dicho, le vengaría. [Vamp] [E/B] [OOC]

Disclaimer: Todo propiedad de Meyer, solo juego con sus personajes.

[Flash Back]

"Por favor, créeme, permaneceré a tu lado siempre, aunque tú no me veas. Estaré siempre a tu lado, Bella"-Dijo él, aguantándose el pecho con una mano.

"No… no digas eso, vas a salir de esta por favor, vas a salir de esta Jacob, volveremos a saltar por el acantilado, volveremos a pasearnos en moto, te lo juro Jacob, no te vayas por favor…" Le rogué intentando que me hiciese caso, que luchara para poder seguir adelante.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… mi preciosa Bella, te juro que cuidaré de ti, no me importa donde valla, siempre cuidaré de ti, siempre serás mi hermana pequeña" Dijo mientras iba cerrando lentamente los ojos. "Se fuerte por mí, Bella"

"¡No! ¡No Jacob! ¡Se fuerte" ¡No dejes que te pierda! ¡Sigue conmigo! ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! ¡Jake!-Dije sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

"No me dejes Jake… no me dejes" Dije, abrazándome en su pecho, mientras él con un último esfuerzo me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, regalándome su último segundo de vida. Rodeados en nuestra pequeña burbuja personal, mientras la Carpa se llevaba a mi mejor amigo.

"Bella, papá dice que quiere hablar con nosotros" Comentó mi hermano Emmet "¿Has estado llorando? Por favor Bella, tienes que superarlo, ha pasado un año, ese maldito que le pego un tiro está en la cárcel, por favor Bella, me duele mucho no poder verte sonreír" Dijo Emm abrazándome demasiado fuerte.

Se fuerte por él. Repetí en mi interior. Me levante del sillón donde estaba sentada y le respondí el abrazo a mi hermano. Él tiene que estar orgulloso de mí.

Me dirigí de la mano de mi hermano a ver a mi padre. Él había estado trabajando en el caso de Jacob, al final pudo encarcelar al maldito hijo de puta que se había llevado a mi mejor amigo.

Mi padre era una persona muy fuerte, había tenido que cuidar a dos hijos completamente solo ya que mi madre le abandonó a él y a nosotros cuando yo tenía dos años y Emmet cinco. Había sabido llevar un hogar dulce, algo completamente contradictorio de su trabajo. Mi padre era un agente privado, se dedicaba a investigar bandas de narcotraficantes o a sicarios. Últimamente ha estado muy concentrado en el caso de Jacob y eso le ha llevado a no ganar mucho dinero. Por eso espero que le den pronto un buen caso.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres papa?"- Le dijo Emmet, cundo entramos en su despacho.

"Pues verás, hijo, sé que no ha sido un buen año, así qué me han dado una nueva oferta para un trabajo" Dijo él esperanzado.

"Eso es genial, papá. ¿De qué va esta vez? ¿De una banda? ¿Unos robos?" Le pregunté

"No, nada de eso" Contestó el divertido. "Es alto secreto, no os voy a poder decir nada mas, solo que nos mudamos a Forks"- Dijo el tajantemente.

"¡¿Nos mudamos?!" Dijo mi hermano con ese vozarrón que tiene. "¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué?"

Yo estaba intentando asimilar la cuestión, nos mudábamos, supongo que no era tan malo, todo lo que se refiere a la reserva de la Push me hace recordar a Jacob. Solo me molesta la idea de no poder ir a visitar su tumba, pero Forks no estaba nada lejos de la reserva de la Push, así que no es que me importara mucho.

"Bien, voy a explicarlo" Dijo él y con un suspiro comenzó a hablar por los codos. "Haber, supongo que todos habéis oído hablar del nuevo internado que se ha abierto para los residente de Forks, está pasando la ciudad, mucha gente me ha dicho que el internado y todas sus instalaciones está muy bien, aunque ambiente, valla, me dijeron que sus hijos cambiaron un poco cuando volvieron en vacaciones" Dijo él divagando en sus cavilaciones "Pero, bueno, el tema es que una persona anónima está dispuesto a pagarme un gran cantidad de dinero si logro sacar por que están pasado cosas tan raras en Forks"

"¿Qué cosas? ¡O sea, que no llevas al centro de huracán! ¡Quieres que no maten, es eso! ¡He acertado papá!"-Vociferó de nuevo Emmet.

"Por dios hijo, deja de ser tan dramático" Gritó mi padre. "Yo me quedaré en la ciudad de Forks, os quedareis un año de nada en el internado. ¿Qué puede salir mal?"

"¿Qué cosas raras están pasando en Forks, papá?"- Le pregunte un poco asustada.

"Bueno, digamos que eso es lo que no os puedo contar, el hombre que me va a pagar no quiere que nadie se entera de absolutamente nada"- Dijo el mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿No crees que es raro?"- Dijo Emmet mirando hacia todos lados como si los estuvieran investigando.

"¡Que cosas dices! ¡No va a pasar nada! ¡Ahora a dormir!"- Dijo cerrando el tema.

"Son las cinco de la tarde, Charlie"- Dijo Emmet con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Bueno, me da igual"- Dijo él rápidamente y se marcho a toda velocidad.

[…]

Supongo que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido cuando te haces una meta a llegar. Los últimos días mi meta ha sido este día, el día en el que iba a entrar en el internado. Íbamos a llegar una semana más tarde por problemas de mi padre en encontrar un piso en Forks.

Finalmente estaba preparando las últimas cosas de mi neceser, tenía una maleta realmente enorme en la que había metido toda la ropa, me habían dicho que Emmet y yo teníamos que recibir el uniforme en el internado, realmente no me hace ni pizca de gracia lo de llevar el uniforme, sobre todo por cómo había visto a las chicas del internado de vez en cuando que Jacob y yo salíamos de paseo por Forks, los domingos, los alumnos del internado pueden salir y darse una vuelta. Todas las chicas llevaban una falda parecida a un cinturón, una camisa blanca escotada y una chaqueta roja con el logo del instituto.

Recuerdo que Jake se reía de ellas y ellos y los llamaba los pañuelitos, ya que casi todos llevaban bufandas, pañuelos o palestinas aunque estuviéramos en verano. Todos se veían muy pálidos y ojerosos. Iban muy descocados, como si estuvieran borrachos y en cambio otros iban desesperados con ojos llorosos… Era un poco terrorífico pensar que me convertiría en uno de ellos, aunque me dijera a mi misma que eso no pasara.

Mi padre me pitó desde la gran Chevrolet de color negro que tenía, mi hermano ya estaba dentro gritándome y yo bajé rápidamente cerrando detrás de mi todo mi pasado y esperando cerrar la brecha abierta que seguía sangrando.

[…]

Mi padre aparcó en el parking del internado, nos dio dos besos a cada uno y una vez que nos indicó donde estaba la conserjería se marchó. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos unos dos minutos parados en la puerta de entrada. Me alegré de tenerlo conmigo. Él agarró mi mano y tiró de mi.

Entramos en la conserjería donde una bella mujer de ojos caramelos nos atendió. Nos dio el uniforme, que como suponía era de color rojo con falda. Nos dio los horarios y las indicaciones, nos asigno dos habitaciones, las dos estaban cerca las una de las otras.

"Podéis entrar en el instituto en la hora del almuerzo, así empezáis a relacionaros. Es segundo almuerzo es a las dos de la tarde, en el salón principal"- Dijo ella sonriéndonos.

"Bien, muchas gracias" Dijo Emmet devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando salimos de la conserjería era el primer descanso, la gente comía en el segundo así que todas las personas estaban paseando por él internado, había dos clases de uniformes, unos tenían el uniforme de color ojos y otros de color negro. No identifique una distinción entre los alumnos de color negro o los alumnos de color rojo, aunque los de color negro pareciesen más atléticos, más altos, más… ¿guapos?

Me deje de tonterías y me dirigí hacia las escaleras principales mientras mi hermano me dijo que iba a beber algo por ahí, no me cabreé. Mi hermano podía ser muy buen hermano, protector y demás, pero cuando se trata de esos detallitos que te pueden poner triste él es un completo desastre.

Notaba la mirada de todo el alumnado clavada en mi espalda, muchos alumnos que iban vestidos de negro me sonrieron y saludaron mientras yo me ponía el mp4 intentado olvidar sus ojos, de color carbón.

Subí a mi cuarto, la habitación 210, preguntándome cuantos alumnos debía haber en el internado. Escuchando The Veronicas abrí la puerta de mi nueva "casa".

Al parecer, para mi desgracia, la habitación se compartía con dos personas, una de ellas tenía el dichoso uniforme negro y otra tenía el uniforme rojo. Una rubia platino despampanante salió del cuarto de baño, vestida con una camisa blanca entre abierta y una falda de color negro. El negro le daba a su piel un aspecto mucho más blanco e intimidante. Al verme se dirigió hacia mí, éramos mas o menos de la misma estatura, las dos mediamos sobre uno setenta y algo, pero su aspecto de perfección me intimido muchísimo. Tenía los ojos de color negro carbón, con destellos rojizos.

Me intento sonreís en una mueca que solo representaba superioridad.

"Mi nombre es Rosalie, ¿tú eres?" Dijo mientras levanto una mano y tomo la mía en un gesto de saludo.

"Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella" Le dije, intentando no parecer asustada.

"Jessica, nuestra otra compañera ha salido, volverá dentro de un rato" Comentó ella sin mucho interés.

"Puedes ducharte y ponerte el uniforme, después Jessica puede ayudarte a ordenar el equipaje, yo vengo dentro de un rato"- Siguió ella.

"Sí, bueno, encantada de conocerte" Le sonreí.

Ella hizo un saludo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

El baño caliente me ayudo a aclarar las cosas, mi compañera no parecía muy simpática aun que no mala, todavía no había conocido a mi otra compañera pero estaba interesada en saber si esta sería más simpática.

Salí de la bañera y me puse el uniforme, se me quedaba completamente bien, me sorprendí porque creía que se me quedaría fatal o algo así. La falda no era mu corta, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y la chaqueta se quedaba ceñida a mi cintura. Me puse una cinta de color rojo que me había comprado especialmente para el uniforme y salí fuera del baño.

Jessica (supongo que era ella) estaba sentada viendo la televisión y al lado suyo había una chica de pelo negro carbón y ojos azules tapados por una gafas.

"Hola" Dije dando el primer paso "Tú debes de ser Jessica yo soy Bella, encantada"

"Hola, si soy yo, ella es Ángela"

"Hola, Bella" Dijo Ángela.

Jessica se dio la vuelta y se acercó para saludarme, al igual que Rosalie era pálida pero el blanco de la piel de Rosalie era de un blanco cremoso y saludable, su blanco era uno enfermo, era una palidez horrible que ocultaba su belleza, tenía los ojos grandes y el pelo de color miel, Ángela en cambio era también pálida aunque no tanto como Jessica.

Jessica se quedo un poco parada cuando me vio y con recelo me saludo.

Se volvió a sentar y un minuto se fue cerrando la puerta con un porrazo, me senté al lado de Ángela a la cual le había caído bien o eso parecía. Estuvimos hablando de nuestros gustos y más tarde le pregunté por el comportamiento de su amiga, ella me dijo que se sentía un poco intimidada.

No pregunté mas y al rato Ángela se fue y me dijo que me guardaría un sitio en el comedor, aunque después se calló de golpe y se fue con un "luego hablamos".

Bajé las escaleras y me fui lentamente hacia el comedor.

Me quedé en la puerta durante un minuto esperando a mi hermano el cual no llegó. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad abrí la puerta y la escena que se me presento me dejo atónita.

Grité e intente correr hacía la salida del internado pero antes de dar dos pasos ya me habían tapado la boca con una mano.

Solo recuerdo antes de desmayarme unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Bien, espero que les guste, es una idea que tenía en mente si es bien acogida la seguiré si no… bueno ya veremos. Un beso.

Cler Cullen


	2. La escena, el encuentro y la enamorada

North Forks High School

Ese instituto acabaría con mi vida, pero no me importaba si de esa forma podría descubrir el porqué mataron a mi mejor amigo. Aunque tuviera que pagar con mi sangre, nunca mejor dicho, le vengaría. [Vamp] [E/B] [OOC]

Disclaimer: Todo propiedad de Meyer, solo juego con sus personajes.

Aclaración Siempre que diga negro o rojo me refiero a los uniformes, ahora a leer.

[Una canción para este capítulo puede ser Forsaken del grupo Korn, canción utilizada para la película La reina de los Condenados]

Capitulo 2

Sin respuestas

Edward Cullen se encontraba con la mirada perdida entre los suaves y rosados labios de la morena. No creía que tendría que volver a ver su rostro en forma de corazón y su espeso pelo color caoba caer suavemente entre sus hombros delgados.

Había pasado meses intentando borrar de su mente el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la morena.

"¿Estás seguro de que es ella?"- Le dijo la rubia al cobrizo.

"Estoy completamente seguro, no olvidaría esos ojos" Dijo él melancólicamente. "No tenía ni idea de que un humano pudiese llorar tanto, creí que iba a evaporarse o algo por el estilo"

"Pero, después de juntarse con esos malditos, ¿cómo fue tan estúpida como para entrar en un instituto plagado de los nuestros?" Preguntó la rubia.

"El caso de Jacob Black fue algo distinto a los demás, él conocía sus raíces, pero solo las trataba como un cuento sin sentido, su sangre era sangre de Alfa" Dijo el cobrizo recordándolo.

"A sí que nadie sabe nada, ¿no es así?" Dijo Rosalie.

"No." Contestó.

"Pues espero, por el bien de los de nuestra raza, que todo siga igual" Dijo ella, con los labios afilados en una mueca de asco.

Entonces, desapareció.

El vampiro se quedó solo en la habitación con esa apetecible humana tumbada en el sillón. Le pasó un dedo por su terso cuello y se preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?"

[…]

Bella

Rojo.

Todo en mi mente se había vuelto una masa de color rojo, los pensamientos que intentaban fluir con normalidad por mi mente quedaban impregnados de esos recuerdos, el olor se había quedado grabado en mi nariz, olía a sal y a óxido.

La pasada escena vivida se representaba en mi mente una y otra vez, añadiéndole a esa escena, miradas que antes no creí haber visto o sonrisas endientadas, saludándome para que me acercara a ellas.

Como una noria que solo giraba la violenta representación se presentó de nuevo en mi.

La puerta me dejó ver unas sillas de color negro y unas mesas oscuras. Toda luz que podía entrar por las ventanas se vio cohibida al no poder traspasar unas enormes cortinas de color gris. La gente de color negro se sentaba en círculos alrededor de lo que parecía ser gente de color rojo, la cual ofrecía su mano, su cuello o incluso su muslo para que uno de los negros lo mordiera y vaciara, como si ellos no valieran más que pequeños zumitos de naranja.

Algunas chicas estaban sentadas encima de gente de uniforme negro, abrazándolos fuertemente mientras ellos hincaban su dentadura afilada en su cuello, no dejando escapar de él ni una gota de sangre. Las chicas dejaban escapar pequeños suspiro y jadeos. Otros chicos de color rojo se acostaban en mesas mientras olas de alumnos de negro se abalanzaban sobre ellos mordiendo toda la carne libre que veían.

Una vez que alguno de ellos saciaba su sed, se levantaba y dejaba al alumno de rojo agotado pidiéndole que volviera a morderle, acercando su muñeca a la boca de ellos para que volvieran a clavar sus colmillos, como si fuesen drogadictos.

Otros iban descocados saltando y riendo como si se hubieses pegado un chute.

En mesas más lejanas algunas chicas rojas mantenían sexo con los del uniforme negro mientras ellos se dedicaban a morder y complacer.

Muchos de ellos estaban sentados cerca de mí, mirando y esperando alguna reacción por mi parte, eran de color negro y sus miradas de color sangre me decían que estaban bien alimentados, lo cual no me quito en absoluto el terror que me producían.

Se escuchó un grito.

Descubrí que era el mío, fue la respuesta que el grupo de negro que se encontraba a mi lado necesitaba para correr hacia mí a una velocidad sobrehumana. Me taparon la boca y mi celebro se colapsó en una masa roja.

Cuando la escena en mi mente iba a volver a reproducirse escucho unos murmullos a una velocidad sorprendente, aunque uno de aquellos murmullos me dejó congelada.

"Jacob Black."

Ellos habían dicho el nombre de mi mejor amigo tan tranquilos, mientras a mí el dolor de una herida abierta me mataba por dentro. Intente no temblar para poder escuchar todo lo posible, aunque hablaban a tal velocidad que mi pobre oído no captaba nada.

Entonces un frio roce me acarició la mejilla. Luego una pequeña brisa y nada más.

[…]

Antes de abrir los ojos intenté asimilar lo ocurrido, supuestamente el instituto está plagados por esos virus andante que la gente hace llamar vampiros.

Si es eso, los humanos que han vivido aquí deberían haber denunciado esto, aunque al parecer se llevaban tan bien con los vampiros que habían decididos donar su sangre como buen samaritanos, porque parecer que los obligaban no lo parecía, a no ser que… no, no creo que controlen la mente. Lo más seguro es que controlen las hormonas, ¿porque dónde vas a encontrar más hormonas que en un instituto plagadito de adolescentes?

Así que al parecer para la subnormal población de Forks, que unos vampiros (guapos, porque hay que admitirlo) te chupen la sangre es guay.

¡Pero donde mierda tienen la cabeza! ¡Es que solo son una panda de gilipollas descerebrados que se han quedado enganchados a mordiscos de vampiros como un puto drogadicto a la heroína!

Bien, una vez planteado esto lo más fácil que puedo hacer sería irme da aquí lo más rápido posible. Hacer mis maletas, largarme y solo ver vampiros en anuncios de Halloween (N/a O de bollos de la marca ¿Qué?, ¿han visto el anuncio? morí cuando lo vi, ¡Dios mío!). Pero realmente el problema que tenía era que uno de aquellos virus, había nombrado a mi mejor amigo que fue asesinado.

¿Qué debo hacer, irme de aquí sin descubrir que pasó realmente con mi mejor amigo? ¿Quedarme aunque tenga un gran riesgo de salir herida? ¿Si quería integrarme, debería dejar que ellos me…?

Paré los pensamientos en secos ante la idea de que alguien pudiese beber de mí. Lo veía repugnante y no podría ni soportarlo.

Con esa sensación repugnante sobre mí, abrí los ojos, mientras la oscuridad me sonreía.

El cuarto fue cobrando forma, era mi habitación. Me senté palpando mi cuello y mis muñecas rezando por no encontrar ninguna marca. Afortunadamente ninguna media luna de dientes afilados se veía, suspiré con alivio y me levanté.

Un extraño y alarmante grito brotó de mis labios al descubrir que no estaba sola.

"No grites por favor" Pronunció mi acompañante nocturno con voz aterciopelada. Su voz, me sonaba, como si la hubiese escuchado antes.

"¿Quién eres?" Dije asustada, mirando hacía la imponente figura que se alzaba delante mía.

"Soy Edward, Edward Cullen. He venido para hablarte sobre lo que has visto hoy, en el comedor. Siento que todo haya sido tan extraño para ti. Rosalie debería haberte informado, pero al parecer no lo hizo."- Dijo él con una voz escalofriantemente fría y tranquila mientras se dejaba ver.

Quedé realmente asombrada por su belleza y elegancia. Tenía el pelo de un color extraño, entre el rubio y el marrón con reflejos de color cobre.

Sus ojos eran de color rojizo, atrapado por unas pestañas negras y espesas, donde debajo nacían unas sombras violetas que le daban un aspecto somnoliento, como un pequeño león a punto de dormir. Su cuerpo era atlético, cubierto por el uniforme de color negro. Llevaba en una muñeca un brazalete de cuero.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Me dijo con cierta curiosidad.

"Bella Swan, entonces vosotros sois…" Dije, intentando comprobar si mi hipótesis era cierta o si me he vuelto loca.

"¿Vampiros?" Rió él, mostrando una fila de descuartizadores dientes blancos y afilados. Se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, mientras yo retrocedía cada vez más y más. "Si, supongo que podrías llamarnos así. Bien, ¿querrás saber de qué va todo esto?" Asentí "Bien, dejaré que mi querida Alice te lo muestre, yo me voy. No veremos mañana, me gustaría darte el primero pero solo llámame y yo vendré. Ihr Blut singt schon für mich (1)

Dijo él, en una lengua desconocida para mí. Mis ojos no captaron cuando se fue, pero su visita me dejó completamente aturdida, lamentando que mis ojos no se pudieron acostumbrar a su belleza.

De la puerta apareció una joven bajita, cuyo pelo negro tapaba gran parte de su cara. Sus ojos verdes eran tristes y lagrimeaban. Los llevaba pintados de negro mate y se había pintado sombra lila debajo de ellos. Sus labios eran rojos como la sangre.

Vestía con el uniforme rojo, aunque llevaba medias negras.

Parecía estar enferma, tenía la piel horriblemente pálida, llevada al extremo que le daba un aspecto frágil e inservible. Sus huesos se marcaban por encima de la piel, pareciendo un esqueleto.

Lo que me dejó más sorprendida fueron las marcas. Tenía horribles marcas de mordidas en los brazos, desde los hombros hasta en la muñeca. Algunas estaban ya tan marcadas que se podría meter el dedo en ellas y otras estaban sangrando. Su cuello era la peor parte, tenía horribles marcas de dentaduras completas, la cual no ocultaba.

Más que su imagen, me horrorizo su forma de agachar la cabeza en forma de sumisión y como no había nada de vida por ninguna parte de ella.

Como si su corazón hubiese muerto.

No me miró mientras me hizo un gesto para que fuese hacia la calle.

Me miro y se limito a decir "mi nombre es Mary Alice, dime Alice" yo asentí y la seguí, viendo como la gente a su alrededor tanto como vampiros como humanos la miraban con lástima.

Más tarde sabría que aunque se llamara Alice, la gente la conocía como "la chica que se enamoró de un vampiro".

[…][---]

Bien, quería subirlo para no dejar con la incognita, jaja.

Un beso!

espero que os guste.

Significa: Tu sangre ya canta para mi. (Aleman, lengua de Transilvania)


End file.
